The invention relates to an installation for enhanced oil recovery using water-soluble polymers. It also relates to a method of enhanced oil recovery implementing the said installation.
(Co)polymers of acrylamide and/or methacrylamide account for a large share of the water-soluble polymers used in the oil industry for numerous applications. Such polymers are highly advantageous in particular for improving enhanced oil recovery by injection in solution. This method consists in flooding/sweeping the oil field using a water injection more or less saline also called “brine” in which the polymer is dissolved to viscosity it, thereby forcing the oil to leave the pores of the rock. In this application, the quantities of polymers used may be very large, more than 50 000 tonnes/year, which is most unusual.
More precisely, the effectiveness of this technique is heavily dependent on the difference in viscosity existing between the oil and the brine. To reduce it, it is necessary to thicken the injection water using an addition of water-soluble polymers, very often a very high molecular weight polymer or copolymer of acrylamide and/or methacrylamide. This is one of the methods of Enhanced Oil Recovery (EOR).
However, these polymers are relatively sensitive to degradation. Among these forms of degradation, three types are distinguished: hydrolysis reactions, mechanical degradation and free radical degradation reactions. The first causes changes in the chemical composition of the polymer, while the other two cause a decrease in the chain length.
It is therefore very important to prevent the polymer chain from being degraded in order to preserve all the viscosifying properties of the polymer during its use.
In the present invention, “degradation” means any process causing a break in the chains of the macromolecule. This type of degradation implies the formation of free radicals which attack the macromolecular chains followed by propagation reactions. These free radicals, which are degradation initiators, may be formed in particular by redox reactions between the oxidizing parts (particularly oxygen) and the reducing parts (oxygen inhibitor, hydrogen sulphide, Fe2+).
In practice, acrylamide (co)polymers are usually commercially available in the form of powders or emulsions. They are generally used in dilute aqueous solution for industrial applications. Due to their high molecular weight, the viscosity of the resulting solution is high. This has the consequence of limiting the concentration of the polymer in the solution if it is desired to partly eliminate the formation of aggregates in the dispersing device. This concentration commonly does not exceed 5 g/l for polymers having molecular weights of about 15 million. Above this, the formation of “fisheyes” is observed, corresponding to the actual aggregation of polymer powder. It is then necessary to apply coarse filtration (100-200 microns), and finer filtration (10-20 microns) to remove the “fisheyes” in two successive steps. Furthermore, the residence time in the dispersion device being relatively short, the polymer does not have the time to dissolve and is therefore not pumpable and usable as such, necessitating a subsequent maturation or dissolution step.
After dissolution, the polymer is diluted by the brine used on the field in order to obtain the required concentration (typically 500 to 3000 ppm) and viscosity (typically 5 to 50 centipoises).
In practice, the dispersion is carried out using one of the following means:                a water eductor fed by a cone, itself wetted to prevent sticking,        an air transport of the powder followed by wetting by water nozzles above the dissolution tank,        any other method in which the powder is contacted with water under agitation.        
With regard to the dissolution, this takes place in the open air in dissolution tanks with an oxygen saturation of 4 to 7 ppm which chemically degrades the injection polymer even in the presence of an oxygen reducer (ammonium bisulphite) by the formation of free radicals. Obviously, the aim is to be able to inject a solution having the precise concentration leading to the required viscosity. For example, at injection concentrations of 1000 to 2000 ppm and hourly flow rates of 500 m3 to 2000 m3, it is necessary to dissolve 500 to 4000 kg/hour of polymer, which is much larger than the quantities conventionally used, for example in flocculation, during sludge treatment operations.
The problem that the invention proposes to solve is to develop an installation for directly injecting the injection water/polymer mixture into the well, without passing through a prior dissolution step in tanks, and without requiring subsequent filtration.